The 100 - One shot Prompts
by rebalabroo
Summary: Any one shot Clexa and/or Doctor Mechanic prompts I get on here or on Tumblr, please feel free to send me something. All F/f don't like it, don't read.
1. Lost and brokendown

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, if I did Lexa would be alive.

0-0-0

Doctor Mechanic - Raven x Abby.

0-0-0

Doctor mechanic prompt - Abby gets lost and stays at Raven's for the night, modern au :)

0-0-0

Raven sat watching the road outside her cabin, everyone had been up for the weekend and had just headed home. She planned on staying for the week before heading back to school, her engineering courses didn't start for another week so she wasn't gonna go back before she had to. She was just about to head back inside when she heard a car come up the road. It wasn't Clarke or anyone else who'd been here, she'd been friends with Clarke since their first day of collage. They'd been paired as roommates and hit it off straight away, she'd even hooked her up with Lexa, a girl from her Practical Engineering course last year. They were now happy and in love and we're talking soulmate type stuff they were that into each other.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked the woman as she got out of the car, slightly older woman, forty maybe younger, a pair of dark rimmed reading glasses sat on her head and she was absolutely stunning, she leaned on the railing in front of her, being sure that she flashed enough cleavage to see if the woman would respond.

The woman looked up at her "Thank god" she said "I came up here for one of those hideaway retreats for work and I got completely turned around" she was really trying hard to look at the young woman's chest but was failing miserably.

Raven grinned to herself, at least now she knew she might have some chance if the opportunity presented itself, she stood up and went down the stairs "I'm Raven by the way" the brunette said holding out her hand.

"Abby" the older woman said accepting her hand "Can you help me?" She asked.

Raven smiled at her "Of course, which one were you after?"

Abby smiled back and slid the glasses from her head onto her face, which made the younger woman almost drool "It's called the Workaway team building centre or something like that" she said looking at the papers.

"Yea, it's just up the road a ways, if you go back out on the main road and go right about 10 miles you'll see the side road, it's not huge but the sign is pretty big"

The older woman looked at her "thanks for your help"

"Anytime, if you happen to hate your retreat you can always come here and visit me" she flirted.

"Maybe I will" Abby said with a smile "I should get going" she said and headed towards the car, she threw the papers in and climbed in "Thanks again" she said and tried to start the car, it spluttered then died "You've gotta be kidding me" she said and dropped her head onto the steering wheel.

"Rental?" Raven asked from the door. The older woman nodded "Let me try" she asked. Abby gave her a doubtful look "I'm studying engineering at college and I use to work in my dads auto-mechanic business until I left" she explained.

"Alright" the older woman said and got out.

The young mechanic jumped in and tried to turn it over "Sounds like it's not getting fuel" she said and popped the hood. She walked around and opened it. She tinkered with a few things "You wanna give it another try?" She asked Abby.

The older woman got in and turned the engine over, it spluttered a little but didn't start "Damn it" Abby muttered.

"Looks like a shot fuel pump" she said as she closed the hood "The only way this thing moving is on the back of a truck"

"Shit" the older woman muttered "You don't happen to have a phone that works do you? Mine doesn't seem to like the remote location"

Raven chuckled "Yea you only get service up here if your phone is specifically designed for remote areas" she tugged her phone from her pocket, entered the unlock code and handed it to her "Make as many calls as you need" she said "Would you like a coffee or something" she offered.

"That would be great but you don't need to" Abby said as she dialled the number on the rental paperwork.

"How do you have it?" She asked.

"One sugar and milk"

0-0-0

Ten minutes later Abby found Raven in the kitchen "Well they're going to bring me another rental and pick up the other one but not until tomorrow" she said. The younger woman was standing on the other side of the room, drinking her coffee "Is there any chance I could inconvenience you further and ask for a lift to the retreat?"

Raven picked up Abby's coffee and walked over to her, she handed her the mug and gestured to the nearby stool, then sat opposite her once she was seated "I would but I only have my bike up here and I don't think, that skirt is made to go on a Harley" she said with a smile.

The older woman blushed slightly "A motorbike, somehow that doesn't surprise me" she said then took a sip of the coffee "Well I guess I could call the retreat, have someone pick me up"

"Or you could just stay here the night" Raven suggested "I have plenty of beds, my friends left after being here for the weekend" she wasn't ready to have the woman leave yet.

"So you want me to stay here, with you, a complete stranger?" Abby asked, amusement in her tone.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad" the younger woman said "How about this? We have coffee, I'll make you lunch and we'll talk and if by the end of it your ready to leave, we'll make that call and you can go to your work thing" Raven held out her hand "Deal?" She asked.

"Deal" Abby said with a smile and shook her hand.

0-0-0

It was hours later, after lunch they'd gone from coffee to wine then moved to the couch. Raven had already set up the fire for the night, so it didn't take long for her to join Abby back on the couch "I think this has been the most relaxing afternoon I've had in a long time" the older woman said as Raven lifted her feet, she sat down and put them on her lap.

"Well it is a little more relaxing being here than at some stupid team building thing for your hospital" the younger woman said as she rubbed Abby's bare feet.

"Thank you for this, Raven" she said "I can't believe I got lost up here" she said shaking her head "I can read an MRI but give me a map and I'm terrible" she added and drained the rest of her wine and put the glass on the coffee table. She looked over at the younger woman "What?" She asked as she was smiling at her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Raven said without thinking, when she realised what she'd said she blushed bright red "I'm sorry" she said, sitting forward and putting the other woman's feet behind her "I shouldn't have said that"

She went to stand but Abby stopped her "Raven stop" she said sitting up so the were face to face and grabbing her hand, she held onto it "I... No ones said that to me in a long time"

"Well I'm only telling the truth" she said, lacing their fingers together.

"Screw it" the older woman whispered and kissed her.

Raven returned the kiss hesitantly at first until Abby's tongue brushed her lip then she deepened it and pushed the older woman back on the couch and settled above her. Her knee slid between Abby's thighs and she moaned. As she started unbuttoning the doctors blouse the door to the cabin banged "Raven are you here?" A voice called out, they both froze "We got almost all the way back to campus and I realised my phone was here" it was Lexa.

Raven put her finger to her lips telling Abby to be quiet, the older woman almost laughed and covered her mouth "Yea I'm here" the engineer said popping up from the couch.

Lexa pushed her glasses back up her nose, she frowned then suddenly realised there had been a car outside "Am I interrupting something?" She whispered "I'm sorry" she grabbed her phone from where it was on the sideboard "I'll go"

Before she could get out the door, Clarke appeared, she walked straight in and past the couch "Whose car is that? And I need to pee. Lex you should go too cos..." The blonde froze as she got to where she could see exactly what was happening "Mom?" She questioned. Looking like a deer in headlights.

"Clarke?" Abby said and looked up at Raven "So you're Raven the roommate?" She asked.

The aspiring engineer nodded "You're the Hot Doctor Mom" she said with a grin.

Lexa took a step forward and looked over the couch, she held out her hand "Hi, I'm Lexa, the girlfriend"

Abby shook her hand "Nice to put a face to the name"

"Likewise"

Clarke shook her head "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back, I want you off my mother so I can wipe that image from my brain and then your going to explain why you were on her in the first place" she said and walked away.

"Well, I'm still alive" Raven said, she gave Abby a peck on the lips and sat back on the other end of the couch. The older woman sat up and fixed her clothes.

"For now" both her and Lexa said at the same time.

Raven got up and put the coffee maker on, figuring the other girls wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Abby followed her, she slid up next to her and put her business card in her hand "Even if Clarke doesn't agree straight away, I want to see you again"

Raven took the card and gave her a quick kiss "Yea?" She asked smiling.

"Yea" the other woman confirmed and kissed her "I do" she added holding onto the younger woman's shirt.

She heard a bang then Clarke hopped across the room "Mother fucker" she said to herself.

"Not yet but if you'd stayed away, I probably would be" Raven said unable to help herself.

"You're dead" the blonde said, toe forgotten, she grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a fire poker and charged after the laughing brunette as she ran outside into the evening. Lexa and Abby watched them running around arguing from the porch "You think she'll calm down about it?" The older woman asked.

"I'll reason with her, she'll get use to the idea"

0-0-0

A/N - I know Abby didn't exactly stay the night, I went a little off there. Hope you still enjoy.


	2. Romantic confusion

doctor mechanic prompt: raven loves abby and abby loves raven but raven is convinced abby and kane are a thing and abby is convinced raven and wick are a thing

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own anything aside from my own ideas, if I did Lexa would be alive and Bellamy wouldn't be.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven sat on the one side of the mess hall, she was watching Abby with Kane on the opposite side. Well truthfully, she'd been watching the doctor since she'd walked in but when the chancellor had walked over to her, jealousy had bubbled up inside the young mechanic. She was infatuated with the doctor, no, it was more than that, she was head over heels in love with her, it had started when she'd given her the assignment on the Ark to rebuild the pod and developed considerably over the last two months since the assault on Mount Weather. She ate the meat on her plate not really paying attention to the food, more the scene in front of her. To the point she almost missed her mouth.

"She's gonna catch you staring one day" Wick said as he put his plate next to Raven and sat down "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He suggested as he started eating the stew thing they'd served them for lunch.

"What's the point?" She asked as she stopped eating and pushed the gravy soaked meat around her plate "It's not like it'll get me anywhere, I'm a cripple and half her age"

"Your not a cripple, just special" he said, she looked over at him and realised he was being sarcastic.

She shoved him "You're an ass" she said chuckling, they'd gone back to being friends after things between them didn't work out, they were much better as friends than anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Abby had come into the mess hall to get lunch, her plan had been to find Raven and eat with her while she tried again to convince her have the pain relieving surgery. After what had happened at mount weather the younger woman had really been suffering. The doctor hated seeing the mechanic in so much pain, on the rare occasions when Raven actually came to see her for pain relief, she had trouble not taking her in her arms and telling her she could fix everything for her. Abby knew that it was much more than a doctor patient relationship, she was well aware of her strong feelings for the younger woman. She'd been unable to read if the mostly closed off younger woman returned her feelings. Every time she tried Wick was either around or would show up in the middle of their conversation. He was working with her trying to get the trucks they had salvaged up and running, so their spending time together was understandable but it didn't stop the jealousy from appearing inside her every time she saw them together. Raven had said that things between them were over but the doctor wasn't entirely convinced and when he was around the young woman it made the spark of jealousy she felt, turn into a raging forest fire. As she walked in to get her lunch she noticed the mechanic sitting alone. Bellamy and the others were out on patrol and Clarke was still AWOL so she figured this might be a good opportunity to talk to her alone. As she picked up a plate of stew and a spoon, Kane stepped in front of her "Abby, I need to discuss a few things with you" he said.

"I was..." She started.

He didn't acknowledge her speaking and continued "The last supply run just returned from Mount Weather, we really need to get those trucks up and running it would making bringing supplies back much easier, using the horses and wagons isn't very fast" he said.

"Sinclair, Raven and Wick have been working around the clock to try and get them up and running, the more gas and car parts we salvage from the underground car parks and from the mountain, the quicker they'll get them moving" she explained. She glanced towards the still alone mechanic who was looking towards them at the moment, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her. She wanted to hurry the conversation so she could hopefully go and speak to the younger woman "There isn't much I can do until they get them running" she looked over again to see that Wick had sat next to Raven and they were talking. She watched as the young mechanic shoved the engineer and laughed. She sighed "We can go to my office" she suggested to Kane and they left, the doctor threw one last glance towards Raven and left with the ex chancellor following.

The mechanic looked up just in time to see them walk out together and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Wick asked from beside her.

"She left with Kane" she said sounding disappointed.

"There is nothing going on between them" he said taking a spoonful of stew "She doesn't look at him the way she looks at you"

"Oh yea?" she said, eyeing him with caution.

"Yea, she looks at him the same way you look at Bellamy, a really annoying person who you only care about because of the things you've been through together" he stated.

"So how does she look at me then?" She asked, he'd been pretty accurate with how she viewed Bellamy.

"Like you hung the moon, like she's been in the desert for a week and you're a tall glass of cold water" he paused thinking of another analogy "Like you're the only one in the room"

"Okay, okay" she said "I think you're delusional but you're entitled to your opinion" Raven said, she grunted as she pushed herself up, pain shooting through her back and hip then down her back leg "I should get back to work" she said "I'll see you down there"

"Why don't you stop by medical on your way" he suggested.

The mechanic shook her head "Why would she be interested in me?" She asked.

"Have you seen you?" He asked "Plus you're Raven Fucking Reyes, the one of the youngest Zero G Mechanics in history and badass bomb maker" he said with a grin "She'd be stupid not to be interested"

She smiled at him "Geez Wick, I didn't know you cared so much" she said "I'll see you down there" she said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At the end of the day Raven was working alone, in what was now the garage, both Wick and Sinclair had taken a few hours off and one of them would come back in a while to relieve her. They were doing their best to work around the clock to get the parts installed that they had fixed up. They were all fairly confident they'd rebuild the parts and the engine to the point it would run once the parts were installed, she was laying under the truck when the radio at her side chirped "Reyes to Medical ASAP" it was Abby.

The mechanic picked up the radio, she pushed the button on the side "Do I need tools?" She asked.

"Yes, our X-ray machine has jammed again and I need it to check Millers ankle" the doctor explained.

"On my way" the mechanic said, she pocked the radio and pulled herself up using the bars they'd installed on the front of the truck.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven was working on the machine, it was kept separate from the rest of Medical due to the radiation it gave out. She had pulled apart the mechanism that moved the focus part around and was checking and cleaning each part. She'd already found the cause, she was sitting at the nearby desk cleaning each part trying to ensure it wouldn't happen again.

"I've sent Miller to his quarters on crutches" Abby said from behind her "So no real hurry you can finish it tomorrow" she wanted to let her go so she could eat and turn in for the night.

"I'm actually rostered to work until midnight so it's either work cleaning this.." She said gesturing to the parts in front of her on the table "Or spend my evening laying on my back under the truck, this is slightly less painful" she added as she continued cleaning the grime off the gears in front of her.

"Can we talk about that?" The doctor ask as she sat up on the Xray table that the desk was facing.

Raven scratched her forehead "Do we need to?" She asked.

"I think we do, I want you to understand how the procedure I'm suggesting could improve your quality of life" Abby said.

"I don't.." The mechanic started then stopped, she did want to hear what the doctor was suggesting but she kept letting her pride get in the way "It'll take me about twenty minutes to put this together. You can tell me all about it until I'm done and try to convince me, then if I decide that I don't want it done, we don't discuss it again" she held out her hand "Deal?" She offered.

Abby stood and took Raven's hand "Deal"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The doctor laid out the procedure for the mechanic, explaining how she'd repair her hip and reduce some of the scar tissue on in her spine. Raven left her saying she'd think about it and headed back to the garage to continue work on the truck. It was another two days until Abby saw her again and it would be a day neither of them would soon forget. Raven had spent the night working on the truck, her pain had been bad in the last day or so and she hadn't slept in about 36 hours. She'd finished installing the parts, Wick would finish the electrical work and they would try and start it that afternoon. The exhausted brunette walked into medical she'd made a decision about letting Abby try and lessen her pain and wanted to go over a few details. As she walked into the room she saw Abby treating what looked like a cut on Kane's hand, she was smiling and holding onto his hand. Jealous burned in her stomach, she held her breath to stop herself from commenting and turned around, as she did, her braced leg didn't give enough and she fell into a few boxes "Raven?" The doctor said walking over to help her, a concerned Kane followed.

"Go away" the mechanic said tiredly, the older man tried to help her "Just leave me alone" she snapped pushing his hands away.

He stepped back "I think I'll leave you to it" he said "Thanks for..." He waved his had and left, knowing better than to get in between that pair, even he could see the feelings they had for each other.

Abby held out her hand, Raven waited a few seconds then took her hand, letting her help her back up "Are you alright?" She asked.

The younger woman snatched her hand back "Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Raven" the doctor scolded, she'd heard Raven snap before but since the mountain it hadn't really been aimed at her "What's wrong?" She said, she looked back at Jackson quickly, he was the only one still in medical, she waved her hand, hinting that he should disappear, so he took the paperwork he was doing and went into the Xray room.

"Why him?" The mechanic asked in return, her exhaustion leaving her normally barely there filter completely gone.

Abby frowned, she thought for a second but still didn't grasp what she was talking about "What do you mean why him? Who are you talking about?" She asked.

Raven sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes "Marcus Kane, why out of everyone on the planet did you have to pick him"

The older woman prided herself on her intelligence and she knew that the woman in front of her was just as, if not smarter, than her but she still couldn't grasp what the mechanic was talking about "Raven, sweetheart, I don't understand what you mean, picked him how?" She queried.

"Why did you pick him and not me?" Raven said, her voice cracked and the tears started falling. Abby froze, the meaning of her words slammed into her, before she could process it, the mechanic standing in front of her swayed "I don't feel..." She pause "I..." She suddenly dropped.

The doctor caught her as she collapsed "JACKSON" she called out as she tried to hold her up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven had collapsed from exhaustion, Abby had put a glucose drip on her to bring her sugar up and given her something to help her sleep. She'd spent the day hovering over the younger woman. She was tempted to wake her up, wanting to finish the conversation Raven had inadvertently started. It was heading towards the late afternoon when the young woman started to stir. Abby let Jackson leave early so she could be alone with Raven. Once she started waking up she sat next to her, and started doing the paperwork she needed to before she finished for the day. She'd been working silently for about ten minutes, aware of every move of the woman next to her until she heard Raven's scratchy voice "Hey" she said softly getting her attention "what happened?" She was sitting up.

"You got really upset because you thought I'd chosen to be with Marcus and not you and then you collapsed from exhaustion" Abby answered as she put the paperwork away.

"Really? I was hoping I dreamt that" the mechanic said as she laid backdown covering her face with her hands "I'm really sorry" she mumbled "If you can unhook me I'll go die in my tent on my own" she said holding out the arm still attached to the IV.

Instead of removing the glucose drip from her hand, the doctor took her hand and held it in hers "You don't need to be sorry sweetheart, I haven't chosen anyone, let alone Kane" Raven moved her free hand from her eyes and looked over at Abby "I didn't know you were an option, I thought you and Wick..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence "No we haven't been anything since we took Mount Weather, we're just friends" she explained. They looked at each other for a few seconds "I wasn't sure..." The younger woman started.

Abby stood up, still holding Raven's hand, she leaned over the other woman, their "Hopefully this will help you be sure" the doctor said, she hesitated a second giving the other woman a chance to object, when she didn't Abby closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss. Raven's free hand came up and held the doctors face gently, they kissed for a few seconds the mechanic desperately wanted to deepen it but figured it could wait. Abby reluctantly pulled back "Does that help?" She said, her nose about an inch from the other woman's.

"I think I understand" Raven said as she brushed her fingers over the doctors cheek, She was unable to hold back a yawn.

Abby pulled back a bit "You need more rest" she said linking the fingers of their joined hands, she brushed her nose over the younger woman's "How about I get you of this drip and we go to my quarters and talk?"

"Just talk?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

"Until you get a good nights sleep, yes just talk"

The younger woman tugged her back into another, slightly more passionate kiss

0-0-0-0-0-0

The End


End file.
